Love in the Library
by Aleicia Wolfe
Summary: Smutty one-shot of Blaise/OC for XxUrBadLuckCharmxX. Rated M for a reason.


This is for XxUrBadLuckCharmxX. It is a one shot between her character and Blaise. I hope you like it.

Love in the Library.

"Morning Nixie." Blaise smiled as he walked up behind her in the back of the library. They had been sneaking around for a year and a half.

"Morning Blaise." Nixie smiled as she turned to face him. Blaise wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her. Nixie kissed back and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I want you." He smiled and pressed her against a book shelf pushing against her with the lower part of his body.

"Not in the library." Nixie whispered. He chuckled and kissed her once more, silencing her.

"Why not, no one comes to this part of the library." He smirked and pressed harder causing her to moan and than slap a hand over her mouth. Blaise chuckled and slid a hand under her skirt to grab her arse. He squeezed her arse lightly and she arched her hips against his making her moan again.

"We are going to get caught." Nixie warned as she tried to slip away. Blaise grabbed her hips pulling them against his and grinding against her. Nixie surrendered as she bit her lip and rubbed against him in return.

"That's my naughty girl." Blaise smiled as he kissed her neck. She nipped at his neck as he slid his hand into her panties.

"You are so wicked." Nixie groaned as he rubbed circles around her clit. Her pussy flooded with excitement as he worked her faster. She leaned against the bookshelf for support as a wave of pleasure shook her body. Blaise's lips pressed against hers as he slid his fingers into her tight tunnel.

"I will never get enough of your wonderful body." He groaned as Nixie cupped his erection and squeezed lightly. She giggled as she unzipped his jeans and let her hand wander inside. Blaise shuddered as her hand wrapped around his stiff cock. He started pounding her pussy with his fingers as she squeezed him. Nixie rocked her hips against his hand as he kissed her slowly. She pushed his jeans and boxers to the floor in one swift motion. Blaise slid his hand from inside her panties and pull his shirt off before pulling off all of Nixie's clothes.

"You are so bad." She giggled as he picked her up and kissed her. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he pressed her against the bookshelf.

"You know you love it when I'm bad." He joked as he teased her clit with the head of his cock drawing a moan from her lips. She arched against him trying to force him inside her. Blaise chuckled as he slipped a hand between them and rubbed her clit as he slowly slid inside her. Nixie caressed her breast as Blaise moved his hips. He leaned down and took her right nipple into his mouth as she teased the left one. He gripped her waist as he slammed into her and nipped at her nipple.

"Blaise…fuck me harder." Nixie moaned as he held her tighter and pounded into her harder. Her head was tossed back against the bookcase as his grip on her hips tightened. His lips found hers and he kissed her slowly. Blaise rubbed her clit faster as he slipped his tongue into her mouth.

"Your pussy feels so good wrapped around my cock." Blaise growled in her ear as she shuddered. Nixie squeezed him with her pussy muscles causing him to shiver. He tangled his fingers in her hair and tugged as he slammed into her. She moaned as his cock slipped in and out of her. Nixie tightened her legs around his waist as her stomach twisted. Blaise kissed her neck as she arched in his arms.

"Oh Blaise!" Nixie moaned as he slammed into her faster making her come. Shudders shook her body as Blaise continued to pound into her.

"You are so sexy when you come." He smiled as he turned and sat in a large arm chair. Nixie giggled and start riding his cock slowly. Blaise held her hips as she started to bounce faster against him. He sucked her nipple into his mouth causing her to moan. Nixie slipped a hand down her stomach and circled her clit with two fingers.

"God this feels so damn good." She groaned as he lifted his hips against hers. Nixie bit her lower lip as Blaise nipped at her neck and forced her to rock against him harder. He felt his body tense as he slammed into Nixie from underneath her.

"Nixie I'm gonna come." He growled in her ear. She smiled and rocked hard and fast bring him closer. His grip on her hips was bruising her skin but she didn't care. He growled low in his chest as she felt him start to shudder underneath her.

"Come inside me Blaise." Nixie whispered in his ear as he kissed and nipped at her shoulder. He groaned as he felt his control slipping away from him. Nixie brought his lips to hers as her body started tingling again. Blaise had control by only a single strand that was broken when Nixie moaned softly in his ear. Her pussy clenched around his cock as she came again. Blaise let go of his control and came as he slammed into her a final time.

"That felt so good." Nixie sighed as she slid her panties back on. Blaise grabbed her around the waist and pulled her onto his lap. She smiled as she straddled his waist again.

"I have a question for you Nixie." He smiled and rubbed circles on her back.

"What is it Blaise?" She asked looking puzzled. He smiled and kissed her neck from her ear to her shoulder.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" He asked burying his face in her neck and shoulder. Nixie lifted his face so he was looking at her.

"Are you serious?" She asked looking shocked and happy at the same time. He nodded his face a little red. Nixie bit her lip before kissing him and wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

"I will take that as a yes." Blaise chucked when she pulled away.

"That was a hell yes." Nixie giggled and kissed him again. Blaise chuckled and kissed Nixie before standing and bending her over the table. He slid his fingers into her and kissed her back. "You are mine now pretty girl." He chuckled as he kissed her shoulder and slammed into her. Nixie arched against him as he pounded her pussy hard.

"I love you Blaise." She moaned as she came on his stiff cock.

"I love you too Nixie." He growled in her ear as he shuddered his release.

Later that week Nixie and Blaise were caught by Draco shagging behind a large stack of books. Blaise chuckled when he saw his friend but continued to love in the library with Nixie any chance they got.

A/N: I really hope you like it. If you want one just let me know. Don't forget to R&R.


End file.
